Thymes Manor
by Jaspercat
Summary: Occupants of Thymes Manor were killed in a fire nineteen years ago, now, eight highly skilled police members are going in, but there is killer beasts in the haunted place now, and they want blood...
1. Default Chapter

Thyme's Manor was a horror filled place, so said the people of Thyme's Fall. The large, supposedly empty building sat crookedly upon the hill near the town. It was once home to the Thyme family nineteen years ago. Clive Thyme was the man of the household, husband to Alice Thyme. The couple had three children, Thomas, the eldest, Dick, the middle child, and Heather, the youngest. The Thyme family was famous in the area due to their large fortune. The family never left there household except on business or family purposes, and when they did, they would never go near the town. It wouldn't be hard to believe the Thyme children had never set foot in the place.

Thyme's Fall was a small town which was home to villagers who kept to themselves. Apart from the odd 'hello' and 'how are you?' no two families ever spoke. This unsociable lot never had many problems from their neighbours, it had been this way for decades. So, of course, it was a big shock to see the villagers running around, talking and discussing on one winters morning nineteen years ago.

'Have you heard?' said the baker.

'I couldn't believe it!' cried the butcher.

'There must be a town meeting!' shouted the mayor.

So there was. No later than twelve noon, the usually empty town hall was filled with every occupant of Thymes Fall. Mayor Hadder addressed the people saying, 'I am sure you have all heard. The Thymes Manor caught alight last night around two in the morning. There has been no sign of any survivors. We have lost five members of the community today. Let us hope it will stay just at that...'

The people disliked Mayor Hadder, they all believed he was too soft. He had always included everyone, as well as the Thyme Family, who the villagers believed to be a stuck up sort and didn't deserve to be counted as members of the community. You couldn't really blame them considering the countless times Mayor Hadder sent invitations to the family to dine with him and the invites to the village festivals held every two years, and getting no answer from any of them.

The Thyme family were strange. Too strange for some peoples liking. The fire could only mean good as far as the villagers were concerned. But when experts in the village were sent in to look at the Manor, they never returned. About a week after their disappearance, the village created a search party. Those in the search party didn't return either. Two more search parties went in, but failed to come back. The villagers agreed they had lost enough in the village and left the Manor as it was, standing hauntingly upon the hill, still and silent, looking over the village.

That was nineteen years ago and the legend still remained of the disappearing people, all presumed dead, and the village went back to being an unsociable place. Until now. Respired Estates, a large, reliable estate agent who had control over the sales of the Thyme Manor, hired eight highly qualified police members to investigate the grounds and insides of Thyme Manor. Whatever caused the disappearances before, wasn't going to stop now.


	2. Meet the Squad

Chapter two

Twenty one year old Dominic Sunder sat in the corner of the pub booth. The pub was quite quiet as if it was illegal to talk. Around him, seven other police officers sipped on their drinks. Dominic studied them. There were four females in the booth. The first was a dark skinned woman. Her straight black hair was long, and her brown eyes seemed to skim over the bar and her expression gave a look of nervousness. The second woman had curly red hair and her cheeks were pink from the coldness of the bar. The third woman looked slightly bored. She was gazing at her perfectly filed fingernails and blew her chestnut brown hair away from her green eyes. The last looked around eighteen. She stared at her clasped hands, her marble blue eyes shone. Her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, giving her a vulnerable air.

The rest of the table's inhabitants were men. Apart from himself, Dominic counted two other males. One had short, spiky brown hair and hazel eyes; he stared up at the ceiling as if it was _highly_ interesting. The other man was what Dominic would call a dork. He wore black spectacles covering dark blue eyes; his sandy hair was parted in the middle with gel. He was reading a book, unaware of the silence around him.

Dominic cleared his throat, receiving everyone's attention. 'So,' he said. 'Is everyone here?'

'No,' said the red haired girl, 'there is only seven here, one hasn't arrived yet.'

Just at that moment, the pub doors swung open. A young boy stumbled in. He was the final member of the party. Dominic could tell by the recognisable badge on the boy's front. It read 'STARS' in bold letters beside an image of an eagle.

The boy spotted the table and tried to look acceptable before calmly walking over. He sat down awkwardly. He looked the youngest at the table at only seventeen. He had black hair almost covering his brown eyes. He smiled at the others, receiving it back. Dominic didn't smile. Instead, he decided to criticize.

'Your late,' he said flatly.

'I know,' said the boy. 'I lost track of time.'

'I don't like people who are late,' Dominic growled.

The boy narrowed his eyes on him and said, 'better late than never, _sir_.'

Dominic scowled. 'On your case, I beg to differ.'

The red haired girl rolled her eyes. 'Can you two please shut up; we need to discuss the mission arrangements.'

'What's there to discuss?' said the brown haired boy. 'We go in tonight and investigate, what's so big about that?'

'Well I for one would like to know who I'm working with, lets introduce ourselves'

The officers nodded and turned to Dominic. Dominic noticed everyone looking at him.

'Oh please let me go first!' he cried sarcastically. He sighed. 'Ok, my name is Dominic Sunder, I'm twenty one and I've been in the police force for two years now.' He stopped but no-one was satisfied. 'And I have a brother called Billy.'

'Oh, me next,' said the red haired girl. 'My name is Amber Jones, I'm twenty three, and I've been in the force a year. I was originally born in Germany but my parents moved to England when I was three.'

'I'm Tiffany,' the dark skinned girl said. 'Tiffany Dhami. I'm twenty one and would like more than anything to leave right now and go home.' She went back to gazing over the bar.

The others looked at her oddly before turning to the brown haired girl who, by this time, seemed to have had a speech ready.

'well, I'm Rebecca. Call me Becky, and I come from the south. I have no big details although when I was in school I pretended I arrested all the boys and kissed them. I guess that's why I had an interest in the police force in the first place. I only took this mission since it had a lot of money in the pay.'

Everyone nodded. It seemed Rebecca wasn't the only one who saw the job as part of a good-money game.

The blonde girl was next, and she didn't seem to want to talk.

'Um,' she started. 'I'm Katy. I'm eighteen and I come from up north and…that's about it…'

Glances were exchanged as she stared at her hands.

'I'm Kevin from a place far, far away called…Dundee.' The boy with the glasses joked. 'I was highest in my classes throughout my school education and I am qualified to teach biology in most secondary schools. I, as far as it seems, am looking forward to this mission for I do not believe in ghosts or goblins that make human beings die or disappear, its utter rubbish to me.'

Dominic raised his eyebrows in an 'impressed' kind of way. Maybe I'm not the only one who has more half a brain on this mission, he thought.

'Names Gavin, Gav for short.' Began the brown haired boy, 'been in Stars since I was twenty four, three years ago. My dad is Raymond Clark.'

Eyes widened. _His father was head of STARS? _

'Yeah…' Gavin went on, noticing the unbelievable stares. 'I have a five year old son and a three year old daughter, Jack and Holly, who I have raised alone since their mother died...' All the girls gave a sigh of admiration and sympathy. 'And that's pretty much it, that and myself being one of the coolest in the group,' he ended lightly.

Most smiled, at least one of them had the ability to change something sad into another subject; they may need some humour later on.

The last in the group, who was also, last to attend, was the black haired boy.

'I don't like talking to myself very much,' he said, 'so all I'll say is my names Harry.'

Dominic glared at him. _Trust him to take the easy way out_.

'Is that enough for you?' Gavin asked Amber, 'do you know enough about us yet and can we go? I promised Jack I'd be as quick as possible he doesn't like staying with his uncle.'

Amber sighed, 'fine, let's go.'

One by one the filed out. Harry and Dominic last. Dominic noticed the boy face as they exited the pub. The black haired boy was giving his feet a cold, evil smirk as if enjoying watching a bug being squashed…

'Hurry up you two!' one of the girls shouted.

Harry looked up, a soft smile and a friendly look took over his face, 'we're coming!'

_This boy is weird,_ Dominic thought…

AN. Ok, you've met the squad, how do you like them? Tell me what you think, please! I always consider suggestions, they help the story. Thank you to sych77 and Tinkies, my reviewers.


	3. Garden Griefs

'Geez, what a scary place,' Amber shivered.

The rest of the group agreed. They stood at the large gate that was the entrance to Thyme's grounds. Dominic was busy in the back of his truck equipping himself with weapons. He was on his knees, digging his head into his trunk of artillery. He studied his shot gun, rifle and of course, his machine gun. Harry jumped into the truck and stood beside the leader. Dominic looked at him in an irritated sort of way.

'What do you want?' he snapped. Harry shrugged. 'Well get out then!' Dominic turned back to his task. Harry sneered at him before walking around the back of the truck. He paused to look at weapons hung on the walls. One caught his eye.

Dominic stood and was angry to see the dark haired boy still in the vehicle. Unfortunately his eyes did not catch the movement of Harry's hand as it slid an object into Harry's pocket. 'Come on, move!' Dominic snarled. Harry gave a two finger salute and jumped of the truck and onto the grass. He wandered over to the others, who were arming themselves. Kevin looked around nervously. He only had a shotgun. It wasn't that he couldn't handle any more or difficult weapons; he just didn't like the idea of him hurting someone. He only had his shotgun for defence. His whole reason he was on this mission was to help with his knowledge, which was in his head, not in his hands where guns are kept. Dominic slammed the truck shut. He was behind schedule. His had hoped to be in the manor by now. It was already eight o'clock in the evening. As the leader, he stepped up to the gates and unlocked them.

'Ladies first,' Gavin grinned, receiving worried looks from all the females.

'Hurry up, I still want to be young enough to walk after we finish this mission.' Dominic said. They went through the large gate and found themselves in the biggest garden they had ever seen. The grounds seemed to be acres in area, and it seemed to surround the whole manor, which was huge itself. The garden had many ponds, flower patches (even though the flowers were long dead), trees and even a maze in the distance.

'Wow, just get my mum in here and we'll win the world's best garden hands down…' Amber said.

'It's cold,' Tiffany stated, wrapping her arms around her.

Dominic nodded. It was misty and was very cold. He'd send some men out later to check the garden. 'Let's get inside so we can get started.' They made their way up the long drive towards the oak door which leads inside. 'Now, as a reminder, we're looking for any sign of life, any bodies and any other clues to what happened before so-'

'Hey,' Gavin cried. 'I deserve a cookie!'

'How'd you figure that out?' Kevin asked.

'Cause, I'm first to see life!'

Gavin pointed to the distance to a running figure. Not a human. It was on all fours and was going too fast.

'I think it's…isn't that a dog?' Kevin asked.

'Yeah it is…and I don't think it's coming to lick our faces…' Tiffany said softly.

The dog began barking angrily. It was slobbering and bearing its sharp teeth. Its eyes were black and bloodshot-looking. 'Run!' Dominic ordered. He wasn't wasting precious bullets on some mutt. They bolted for the oak door. Harry was a good runner and reached the door before the others. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

'Out of the way!' Gavin yelled, aiming the gun at the door lock.

'No, no, I got it!' Harry argued. He stood in front of the lock so it was out of view. Seconds later the satisfying sound of a click was heard and the door was opened. Harry rushed through it followed by six others. Kevin, who was weighed down by his back of instruments, was running the best he could, but not as good as the dog behind him. The dog had gained on him and pounced.

'ARGH!' Kevin screamed. The canine attacked his shoulder violently. Kevin nearly blacked out before he heard the gun shot.

'Harry!' Becky cried.

Harry stood at the door, arm outstretched, his gun aimed at the dogs head. The dog collapsed on Kevin and its teeth lost its crunching power. Gavin and the girls ran to the boys' aid. They pulled him up from under the beast and tried to cover the wound. Kevin groaned in pain, clutching his shoulder dearly. With a weak smile he looked at Harry. 'Thanks mate…'

Harry saluted him. Dominic glared.

'What the hell are you doing!' he yelled at Harry. He received a confused look. 'Look **_mate_**, you act when I tell you to act, if I say nothing, you do nothing!'

'Oh, give him a break!' Tiffany snapped, 'he just saved Kevin's life and you yell at him? If we're gonna finish this mission you have to grow up and quit being such a prat!'

Dominic ignored her. 'And also you just wasted your bullet! I was going to shoot the dog so you would have more bullets!'

Harry smirked. 'That's the thing, Dommy, I never wasted my bullet.' He laughed at Dominic's angry but confused face, 'I wasted **_hers!'_** he tossed the shotgun over to Katy, who caught it only out of instinct. The others, besides Harry, expected her to be annoyed or irritated that he stole her gun, but she stayed silent and started to bandage Kevin's shoulder. Dominic was livid. He seemed to keep his anger inside as he stormed into the manor. Harry leaned against the manor wall, smiling. Tiffany, Becky, Amber and Gavin stared at each other before heaving Kevin to his feet and helping him walk indoors. Harry waited till everyone was in till he gave one last look to the garden. His smile widened at the sight of blood on the grass and he closed the door.

AN. Oooooohhhhh what's he up to? Hee hee

Just to let you know I have not seen the second Resident Evil film yet but I've seen the first and I've played all the games on Playstation with my dad.

Answers to reviewer:

Kirei Baka Kasumi: thanks for your review, I will try to see the second film before I get into the depth of the story so I can add those lickers in. what are they like? Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked it!


	4. The Spliting

'What a mansion!' Gavin cried as the group gazed upon the front hall. The room was floored with blue marble and there were no windows to show the outside world. At each side a few doors were visible. In the centre of the room was a large, grand staircase. It was your average mansion, besides the fact it looked creepy and was covered in dust and cobwebs, funnily enough there were no spiders…

Kevin hobbled over to the stairs painfully and sat himself down on the first step. He held his shoulder and took deep breathes.

'Did you hurt your knee as well?' Gavin asked, noticing his walk.

'Must've…' Kevin said, 'that dog was heavy, I could've landed on it wrong or some-AAAHH!'

He crouched forwards, almost falling off the step. Katy ran to him, whispering words of comfort. Every one could tell she hated seeing someone in pain just as much as Kevin did FEELING pain. The others stood awkwardly. They never trained for this. Sure they knew certain medical stuff, but not as much as Kevin and none of them knew how to give comfort to someone they hardly knew.

For Kevin, the pain left just as suddenly as it came. He slowly lifted his head. His eyes met the others. 'That hurt…'

'I bet it did…' Amber said. She turned to Dominic. 'We need to send him back. He needs proper medical attention. That dog could've carried a disease or something!'

Harry let out a snort of laughter that went un-noticed as the others awaited the leaders reply.

Dominic shook his head. 'No, we'll be done in a few hours. I'm sure he can hold till then.' He received dirty looks from all of them, especially Amber. Dominic ignored them and began counting the doors on the ground floor. 'One…two…three doors. That's good. Listen up! Since one of us is unable to continue,' Kevin looked away, ashamed, 'he will have to stay in the hall. Someone else will stay with him. The rest of us will split into pairs. One pair to each door. Every hour we meet back here.'

The others agreed. 'I'll stay with Kevin,' Amber said.

''I'll go with Becky,' Tiffany offered, Becky nodded.

Gavin grinned at Katy, 'do you mind going with me?' Katy shook her head, blushing.

Harry gave Dominic a sly look. 'Guess it's you and me, mate,'

Gavin automatically realised this and offered to go with Harry, since he didn't want a dead co-worker on this mission and letting them go off alone would be asking for it.

'Don't be silly,' Dominic said, 'I think it would be best for the leader to go with the least experienced one,'

Harry's smile faded and a dark, angry look replaced it. 'You hardly know me.' He muttered.

'I know,' Dominic replied, refusing to lower his voice to Harry's tone. 'Another reason why it would be best, I could keep an eye on you,'

Everyone could clearly see how much this angered Harry, but he did not reply, much to the relief of the others. So, each pair went to a door. 'Remember, its quarter past eight right now, so everyone is back before one hour from now, quarter past nine.'

He and Harry went through a set of double doors. They found themselves in a long room. They could see nothing as it was dark.

'I'll try to find lights…' Harry mumbled, moving along the side of the wall.

Dominic made an irritated face, 'what makes you think this house will have electricity? It's been supposedly empty for years!'

'**_Supposedly_**,' Harry pointed out, 'Plus, the hall had lights, for a leader you're not very good at noticing things.'

'Shut up,' Dominic answered angrily. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that, he was embarrassed.

'Got it!'

There was a click and suddenly the room was filled with light. They could now see they were in a dining room. Walls hung paintings, portraits, and a long dining table ran from nearly the length of the room. At the end there was a fireplace. There was a door as well. An elegant chandelier was hanging above in the darkness. It was a little too dusty for Dominic's liking.

'Not much in this room, let's keep going,' Dominic said. Moving closer to the door, a horrible stench drifted up their nose. 'Whoa! Man that stinks!'

Harry pointed over to the fireplace where they first noticed the blood. On the stone slab beside the hearth was a dark puddle. Unable to tell whether it was dry or not, Dominic bent closer.

'Wonder how this happened…' Harry said loosely. He slowly crept behind Dominic's back.

'Appears recent…I'll try and get a sample for as station lab…' Dominic muttered, pulling out a very small glass tube.

Harry's eye's narrowed on his leaders head. 'I don't think so…'

Dominic turned round from his crouched position to tell the boy off but froze as he saw the bat swinging down on his head. Everything went black.

AN. Hee hee, CLIFFHANGER!

Answers to reviewers of chapter 3:

Dawley: Thanks for the review, I'll keep it up, hope you enjoyed it. ; )

Kirei Baka Kasumi: Well done! You were right, Harry is evil, but don't think that's it, he's gonna do some weird stuff later and reveal a history that relates to chapter one.

I'm trying to get hold of the second movie but I can't get it! I'll try with the description (which I must thank you for) but I'll keep searching…

About Kevin, his transformation is about to start and who knows who he's going to attack… Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. : )


	5. Get Back, Get Out

'Do you think it was wise letting those two go together?' Becky asked, as she and Tiffany wandered through the corridors.

'Harry and Dominic? Not wise at all.' Tiffany replied. 'But I suppose it's best they settle their differences, maybe then we get somewhere on this mission.'

'Yeah.'

The hallways were musty and were painted with cobwebs. The lights weren't working due to the bulbs being smashed so they had to use their torches to see. It was too dark outside to see anything at the windows. It had got dark quickly.

'Do you know any history of this house?' Tiffany asked.

'Yeah, there was a fire and the owner and his wife and kids died. It's a tragic story, really. The youngest was only a baby.'

'Aww! That's awful.'

'True…Hey, what's that up ahead?'

They both shown their torches to the end of the hall where something was moving. They were both shocked to see it was actually a person lying face down. Becky and Tiffany raised their guns and slowly approached the person.

'Sir! Sir we're from the police, we're here to help.' Becky called. The man didn't seem to hear her and continued to crawl towards them. 'Sir, stop there please, can you hear me?'

As an answer, the man slowly stood, head still bowed. After getting steady, he looked up.

Tiffany shrieked. Becky stared in horror. The man's eyes were all white. His skin was pale, almost blue, and dried blood surrounded his open mouth. His clothes were ripped slightly and one of his arms had a large chunk out of it, several fingers missing. Probably the scariest thing was the fact he was still moving towards them. He groaned and moaned hungrily making the two girls back away.

'SIR STOP! I'LL SHOOT IF YOU DON'T STOP WHERE YOU ARE!' Becky screamed.

'SHOOT HIM ANYWAY!' Tiffany yelled.

BANG BANG

'HE'S STILL MOVING, DO IT AGAIN!'

BANG BANG BANG

Finally, the man fell down. There was a few minutes silence when the officers waited for him to get up, but he didn't.

'I wanna go back…' Tiffany whimpered.

'You're awfully quiet, you know that?' Gavin commented lightly.

'Yeah, runs in the family…' Katy said quietly.

They had been walking for ten minutes now. They had gone through many corridors but had come across nothing of importance.

Gavin didn't like boring atmospheres. He didn't like being bored. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. 'I hardly think you needed to bring money, it isn't exactly a fairground here…' Katy said in a friendly tone.

'Are you kidding?' Gavin smiled, 'I would never leave these guys behind.' He showed her a picture that was tucked inside the wallet. He was in it along with two children, a girl and a boy. 'That's Jack, he's five, and she's Holly, three.' Gavin said proudly.

'They're beautiful…' Katy said sadly.

Gavin missed her tone of voice and continued, 'yeah, they're my whole world, I love them both…'

There was a pause where Gavin admired his children and Katy was near to tears.

'Get out.' She said, finally letting her tears fall freely.

'Pardon?' Gavin said, shocked.

Katy turned to him and said 'Listen, I know if you stay you will not get out alive. You have to leave if you want to see you're children again. I couldn't bear it if you…if I-I…please go!'

Gavin stared, stunned. 'How do you know? What about you?'

'I'll be fine!' Katy cried, 'He won't hurt me!'

'Who?'

'The owner of this house!'

'I thought he died,'

'If you want to see Jack and Holly again you have to leave now, and bring as many of the group as you can.' Gavin was going to ask more but Katy's face made him turn and run. Katy watched him. When she heard a door slam she knew he had taken her advice. A part of her felt happy and relived, but one question made her feel sick. What will he do when he finds out?


	6. A Plan Revealed

**_A Plan Revealed_**

'Gavin? What are you doing back? Surely an hour can't be over already?'

Amber stood as Gavin approached her. He had obviously been running because he was panting and proceeded to bend over with his hands on his knees. 'Amber' he gasped '…Katy, she…she said to get out.'

'What?' Amber said, surprised.

'Katy' Gavin repeated, 'Katy… we were walking, I showed her my kids and…she said everyone needs to get out…she knows something we don't! She said we won't get out alive if we don't leave now!'

Amber said nothing and simply stared at him with wide eyes.

'Hey,' Gavin continued finally catching his breath, 'Kevin, what happened?'

'Huh?' Amber mumbled before realizing she was asked a question. 'Oh! Well, after you and the others left…' she paused still confused, 'well we talked, probably for five minutes. Then he said he was hurting again and he groaned a lot and then he…fainted, I think. He slumped down and no matter how much I tried he didn't wake up. He isn't dead, I checked his pulse. But I don't know how much longer he'll cope. I gave up trying ten minutes ago.'

Gavin stared at Kevin who was lying on the stairs. 'This must be what she meant…' he turned sharply to Amber, 'listen, Katy says the owner of this house is here, don't ask how, I don't know, but she says he won't hurt her. I think she's safe. The rest of us aren't. We need to find everyone else and-'

'and what?'

Amber and Gavin turned to see Becky and Tiffany coming though their door.

'You're here!'

'Not for long!' Tiffany cried, 'I'm out of here. There's something not right in this house and I'm pretty sure it's in the form of a dead man.'

'A what?' Amber felt her head, suddenly feeling sick at all this news.

Becky explained what happened to them and let Gavin tell what happened to him.

'That settles it!' Tiffany said, panicked. 'If she says were gonna die them who am I to question her!' she began walking quickly towards the door but was stopped by Gavin.

'Remember, there's still two others on this mission who have no idea what's going on.' He stated.

'Oh, and we do?' Tiffany replied sarcastically.

'We know more than them.'

Harry whistled pleasantly whilst dragging the knocked out man along the corridor. It was dark but it made no difference to him, after all he knew these halls inside out. He wondered if the others had ran into his little **_creations_** yet. Surely some would have.

Suddenly a groan was heard further up the corridor. A painful and hungry groan. The sound of sloppy footsteps approached him, no more than two feet away.

Slowly and calmly, he pulled out a silver whistle that had been tied around his neck. He blew gently so a soft tune played. The monster near him stumbled backwards, there was a thump. As he passed it, Harry smiled at the figure. It was shrivelled up in a heap as if hiding.

'See you later, Wilfred.' Harry said, continuing on his way. Turning a few corners he came to a set of crooked, wooden steps. Taking no care whatsoever, he kicked Dominic down, watching him tumble to the bottom. He followed. He took hold on Dominic's legs again, but before he could go on, a door from the floor above opened. By the footsteps Harry could tell the person wasn't a monster. It had not come the same way he did. It was alone. It was crying.

Harry recognised the noise all to well, and to be quite frank, he was getting tired of hearing it.

'Heather?' he called upstairs. The person stopped crying abruptly.

'Dick?' a quivering voice replied.

'Come down here,' Harry, better known as Dick, ordered.

The girl came down the stairs very slowly, timidly. She wore the S.T.A.R.S. badge with 'Katy' underneath. She stopped nearly at the bottom, as if afraid to go further. Dick smiled comfortingly at her and climbed the few steps till he was in front of her. He took his sisters hand, stoking it with his thumb.

'Did you deliver that boy?' he asked.

Heather shook her head, not saying a word.

Dick's eyes hardened and his grip tightened, yet he continued sweetly, 'and why not?'

Wincing at the pain, Heather stuttered, 'he was…I couldn't…his kids were…'

'His kids are not my problem.' Dick snapped. His hold tightened more and Heather cried out. Dick lowered his voice into the warm, sickly tone as before, 'Heather…Thomas is hungry. He is going to die. Our brother. We need these people to feed him. He needs them. Are you telling me you let his food go?'

'Dick stop! It hurts! I'm sorry!' Heather cried, bending to free her hand.

'Sorry doesn't feed him Heather!' Dick growled. 'if those officers get away, you know what I'll do? I'll give him you!'

'No! Dick, please! I'm sorry!'

Dick released her and watched her cry on the steps. 'You'd better prey I don't have to do that…'

He turned and went back to dragging the unconscious officer towards the lab.

Heather stayed.

AN. that was hard to write, I don't like being violent! But please tell me what you think!

To reviewers:

Kirei Baka Kasumi: sorry I'm taking so long, I have no excuse (ok, I have moved house, give me that). Yes you are right! Katy is involved! This chapter makes that clear eh? The zombies are hiding…find out!

Dawley: Thanks, no I really want to continue with this but yet again it depends if people want it, but I appreciate your BOOYAKAA! Review, I'm so happy! 


End file.
